Of Life or Death
by Traptedinconfusion
Summary: "Jess, I think it's time to be you. Stop living the life your Father wanted and start living the way you want to. Its your turn to write your destiny." Tony said from his position next to me. I thought for a second before they called Tony. I watched him leave and chose his new faction. I didn't know if I could but I was going to do it and I was going write my own fate. *Rewriting*
1. Old Me, Old Life

Please don't kill me but I will be rewriting the story, I have been thinking about it for awhile but wasn't sure if I should of or not. Thank you **Candyland 426** for motivating me to do it. I hope everyone likes the new version. Like in this chapter I will be adding more characters into the mix to try and develop Jessica(Dru) more and give her a reason. _**I still only own what you **__**don't**__** know...**_ Thank you and Review telling me which version you like more..

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep… <em>

I could hear the constant beeping telling me it was time to get up. I crawl over to my bedside table at turn the alarm off. I lay there for a few minutes until I'm fully awake. Throwing the covers back, I jump out of bed, grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom. The bathroom light is blinding to my eyes and I shut them at once. I groan as I make it over to the sink and begin my morning wake up routine. I look back at my running clothes, black pants and a black shirt. I think back to the boy that gave me them.

**Two years earlier**

"Why do you want these so bad, they're only clothes?" Tony asked me for the hundredth time that day, while handing me the material.

"Tony you know how much I want to escape that hell. Why bother asking. Plus I already know what faction I'm choosing. The question is do you really think you do? Erudite isn't all that great, trust me its not a faction that I would consider." I told the boy. Looking into his green eyes I saw confusion. We dropped the subject altogether when the school bells ring informing us to go home.

**Present**

Tony and I have been friend ever since, but even he doesn't know my darkest secrets and I'm afraid of what he would do if he ever found out. I quickly get dressed and grab my sneakers. Tiptoeing down the stairs, I open the door and walk outside. On the front steps I put my shoes on and start running down the driveway.

The aptitude test awaits me today when school starts. I don't know what its going to tell me but it doesn't matter, either way I have made up my mind, I know where I'm going tomorrow. I round the corner from my street to the one that intersects it, and bump into someone.

Its a boy and he looks familiar but I can't place where I have seen him before. He looked at me surprised then annoyed.

"Why are you up this early and what are you doing in Dauntless clothing?" The boy asked. I move closer to the building and into the shadows.

"Why are you in Erudite?" He moved in closer to me and I realize this wasn't the best idea I have ever had. With my back against the wall I hold whatever ground I might possess. The boy comes closer and I try not to back down.

"What is my business, is my business. I don't need a nosy twelve year old outside distracting my people while we are trying to patrol." I thought about what he said for a moment, Dauntless are our police force but I have never seen them this deep in Erudite. Are the factionless getting that bad? I look back at the boy who was walking away. I glanced down to my watch, I has already been an hour and my father will be waking up soon. I start running back to my house.

Once there I look to see if any of the lights are on. I couldn't find anything out right by that didn't mean a thing. I test my luck and open the door to see if he was downstairs. As I crack the door open slightly, I notice footsteps coming down the stairs. I pause and wait to see if he has found me out. The footsteps faded away to where I'm guessing is the kitchen. I open the door and shut it quietly behind my and make a mad run for my room.

"Jessica, was that you?" I heard him call from down below. I quickly throw on an old shirt and baggy pants.

"Yes father, I was just out running, Did I wake you?" I asked in a hopefully innocent tone. Luckily my father didn't transfer from Candor or he would have known something was wrong.

"No, you never do. Well you best get ready don't want to be tardy today." He said. I nodded and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for school. After a shower, I got changed into a white tank top and navy blue jeans. I look in the mirror for bruises but most of them have healed thankfully. I grab my blue jacket from my desk and grab my fake glasses. Putting both on I slip on a pair of flats and grab my bag from my bed.

I walk back down stairs to where my father was sitting reading the paper. I took a book out of my bag and opened it to a random page to pretend I was reading. The truth was I loved to read, but not the textbooks from school. Usually it was something called fantasy. It's an old genre of stories, my mother would read them to me before I fell asleep. After a few minutes my father closed his paper and stood up.

"Well darling I have to head off to work. I'll see you tonight and I want to know what you made. I know you will do me and your mother proud." he said. He kissed the top of my head, grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door. I sat there and waited until I heard the car pull away. Letting out a breath, I closed the book the captured my attention for three seconds.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the living room. It wasn't large but it was big enough to hold two desks and a sofa. The desks sat facing each other on the far wall opposite of the fireplace. Memories flooded me as I looked around at the familiar setting.

**Nine years earlier**

"Mommy can you help me I don't understand this?" I looked at the woman who was sitting across from me. She stood up and walked over to me to see what I was doing. I could sense the teacher in her kick in and she walked toward my desk.

"Well that's why you're confused, you're using the wrong formula it's not A5 +F3 =W. Its M=Q2 -7Y. My silly girl. Now lets look at this one again using the right one." I looked back down at the paper and tried to figure it out.

"Hold on, are you sure Y is 4. Take another look at your question. Yup there you go so what's your answer?" After plugging in what ever variables I had, I looked back at my formula.

"It's 47 right?" I ask her looking back at my work to see if I could find something wrong. I look back at my mother to find her smiling back at me. In that one moment I could see that she was proud at me.

"Yes sweetie. See what you can do with the right formula?." She chuckled as she walked back to her desk.

**Present**

I could feel myself start to tear up at the memory of her helping me with school work. I look to the mantle of the fireplace where we kept all the photos. The most recent one of my mother was eight years old. I looked at it wondering where the time had gone. It was the last picture of us all. One of my father's co workers took it when we went to see father one day.

I reached out and touched the picture. I missed her but even I know you can't bring someone back from death. Sighing I looked to my watch, a simple standard watch given to all Erudite children on their sixteenth birthday, 6:38am.

_Another twenty minutes until school starts and two till the bus comes. Great. Maybe the bus will be late today._ I thought running out the door making sure it was locked before jogging to the bus stop where my fellow classmates were. Unfortunately I wasn't all that lucky. The bus passed me and stopped where I was supposed to be standing five minutes ago. I didn't bother running any more since I knew no matter how hard I ran I was never going to make it with these books in my bag. I almost said screw it and dropped the books, almost.

Walking to school wasn't as bad as it seemed. I got time to think about what was going to happen when I walked into the school today. I wondered what I was going to have to do and if I would pass it.

Moments later I felt someone arm around my shoulders. I instinctively moved out of the arms reach. I looked back to the person who grabbed me.

"Tony, why do you always do that? How many times have I told you don't touch me?" I said pleading with him to understand. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Ok but how are you going to beat people up if you don't like to be touched? Oh I know I'll just do it for you, like I always do." He said sarcastically. I smile back at him . It wasn't completely a lie I didn't know how to shut my mouth sometimes, which usually resulted in Tony standing up for me and beating the kid up. He was the best brother I never had.

"So what do you think we're going to be doing for the test, Miss Know-it-all." He said joking around.

"Well for Abnegation we have to eat plain food and hold the door open for each other. Hey here's a great idea how about you practice and grab the door for me." I said earning a look from him.

"I was being serious Jess." He said opening the door or me and himself and closing it before the kids behind us could grab for it. I scowled at him but kept walking toward the cafeteria. Before we go in we wish each other luck and walk to the separate tables. I grabbed the book from this morning and once again faked reading it.

After what felt like eternity I could hear my name being called with Tony's following it. We looked at each other before entering the rooms we were stationed at.

I took a deep breath and cautiously walked into the room. It was a plain room, almost like the abnegation houses we saw in pictures. In the center sat a chair and next to it was a woman in black clothes. She stood up and shut the door behind me. I turned to look at her again and could see a tattoo of a bird on her chest. I looked back at the chair so It wasn't awkward.

" Hello I'm Drea and I'll be administering your test. Sit down and drink this." she said reading something off the monitor. I sat but refused to take the glass.

"What is the liquid?" I asked knowing my Erudite self was showing. Drea was starting to hook wires up to me as I watched her.

"What is with you Erudite, you think we are really going to poison you?" I looked at her warily for a moment and grabbed the glass out of her hand. I opened my mouth and poured it in. I felt fine until I blacked out.

Moments later I found myself waking up in the same chair but something was different. The woman wasn't there. I looked around when a voice pulled me from thought.

"Choose." It said. It was a woman's voice but not one I could recognize. I turned and saw two tables, one held a block of cheese and the other a knife. I glanced between the two objects my hand twitching to grab the knife but I couldn't move my arm to grab it. Instead I stepped back away from the tables. The tables disappeared and in their place stood a dog. When he started to growl at me, I stood me ground but adverted my eye as to not challenge him. I looked up when the growling stopped and saw a puppy Instead of the dog. I knelt and motioned the dog over, which he came over instantly. A small smile grew on my face when the dog licked me. I start to pet him when a giggle grabbed my attention. I whip around to see a little girl. She's smiling and pointing at the dog. I felt a brush against my leg as the dog ran past me, not wanting the dog to hurt the girl I ran after him and jumped. I didn't collide with the dog or floor, I just kept falling until I hit the floor of a bus. I stand up and dust myself off.

"Do you know this man? Please tell me if you know him." A man said shoving a paper to my face. I looked at the man and didn't get any inkling of who he was, But I knew him from somewhere.

"No I don't know him." I could tell he was frustrated.

"You're lying, you could save me but instead you lie to save him." I move away from the man and the scene goes black. I open my eyes to find myself back in the room with Drea.

"Jessica, you're test results were inconclusive." She said, I looked up at her in shock.

"No that can't be the test is supposed to tell me what faction I belong in. There is only supposed to be one." I said more to myself then to her.

"The test only ruled out two factions, you're not because you lied to the man and you're not Amity either since you didn't take the cheese, and you were drawn toward the knife which taking it or not was a Dauntless trait. You threw yourself at the dog which would have results for Abnegation but once the man said you could save him you still lied. Also you chose to look away from the dog but hold your ground and falls under both Dauntless and Erudite. So as complex as all that was, the only category you truly fall under is Divergent. Be warned though You must not tell anyone that information, It could get you killed."

I looked at the woman, I could feel my head spinning and bile rose from my stomach. The next thing I knew I was laying in the nurses office with Tony at my side.

"Jess, thank god you're awake. I thought I going to have to dump water on you to get you up." Tony looked at me with a smile but I could see the fear in his eyes. My father walked in the room next and saw me awake.

"Ok Dauntless you can leave now that you saw her alive. Jessica why is it that you ever made friends with one of them." My father said before Tony could leave the room. I watched as he left trying to apologize to him without words. Once out of the door he turned around and mocked my father before leaving.

"I don't know dad, he does come in handy sometimes." I said as Tony left.

"Well come on my little Erudite lets go home." He said. We drove home in silence and once home I went straight to my room to go to sleep before the 'Big Day' tomorrow.


	2. Something Blue to Something New

Ok so I was going to make this chapter and the next into one big chapter but decide against it since this is already long. I won't be able to work on the next chapter until I get home from the hospital, my baby brother needs to get eye surgery done on Monday and I'm already a nervous wreak. I will hopfully get it up before next year.

I want to thank all my readers without you guys I wouldn't have bothered rewriting this. Don't forget to review!

I still only own what you don't know... Happy (Insert holiday here)...

* * *

><p>Smash… Bang…<p>

I could hear the sound of things being thrown downstairs. I look at the clock, 4:26 am. 'Really dad you have to get drunk today?' I thought as I was putting my shoes on. I slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs. The kitchen light was on and I could see my father standing in the middle of the room.

"Dad it's almost four thirty how about we go back to bed. I'll even skip my morning jog so I can make breakfast today." He whipped around at the sound of my voice, the glass he was going to throw was forgotten for the moment.

"I can even make chocolate chip pancakes, Like mom use to." He got angry at the mention of his deceased wife. I watched him carefully as he sat the glass down on the table. Making his way over to me, I turned to lead him to bed. I never saw him raise his hand, but I felt them on my shoulders. He spun me around to look at me in the face.

"You're going to leave me aren't you? That's why you want to skip your jogging to spend time with me before you leave. You are just like your mother, selfish. You know she was from Abnegation. She was raised to be selfless but instead she was selfish. That's why she's not here anymore. She was too selfish, all she wanted was power. And now you're going to leave to."

I felt him grab for my throat. His fingers wrapped around it and I couldn't pull it away. I felt the bruises coming on. This always happened when he was drunk, I guess it being choosing day only made it worse. Releasing my throat, I felt him start punching me in the stomach and I doubled over in pain. He pushed me to the ground and started to kick me in the ribs. I could feel the bruises coming on.

I could hear him shouting something but couldn't make out the noise. I felt him grab my hair and pull me to the door. I could hear the door opening and felt the chilled air blow in the house.

"If you think you got it better in a different faction then good luck because I will make sure you will live factionless." He said before throwing my out on the stoop and kicking my down the cement steps. I could feel the blood pouring out of a cut on my head. I looked back at the man I once called father. He was standing there with a smug look on his face. He started toward me,getting up I brushed of my night-clothes and ran hoping to get away from my abuser. I felt sick and my vision was blurred. I rounded the corner and kept running. Getting toward another corner I tripped over something. I remember hitting the pavement, I could hear shouting and some commotion before being lifted by foreign arms. I blacked out soon after that.

**Zeke's POV**

I could hear someone running down an alley. I ran down the side of the road looking for the right one. Not to far in front of me I saw a girl running out of the alley and tripped over her own feet. As I got closer I realized she was the girl from last night, the same one.

"Zeke to Max and Eric, I have an issue, over." I said into the radio on my shoulder. I hear static until a voice interrupted it.

"Yeah Zeke, What's your issue now, over." the snarky leader replied, I didn't mind Max but it was his cohort I didn't have much tolerance for.

"There's a girl down. She's bruised and have a cut on the left side of her head. You guys might wanna come check it out, over." I said to the speaker.

"Copy, on our way." Max and Eric took no time getting to my location. Eric moved closer to the girl to see if she was a factionless, something I already answered.

"And you said she's the girl you ran into yesterday. Are you sure?" Max asked. I nodded to him and watched as Eric picked the girl up.

"She's badly injured. if she doesn't get medical attention for her head it will bleed out in no time." I heard Eric say to Max.

"Take Zeke with you to Erudite's infirmary. Leave her there and meet me in my office when you're done." Eric looked at our leader. I could tell he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. I wondered what it was he was holding back. Max left without another word. When he was out of sight I saw Eric turn in the direction of our compound.

"I won't leave her here. She will only be in more danger." He said more to himself then to me.

"Ok so where are we going to take her? If she's not staying here, no, you're taking her to Dauntless. Eric If Max find out he'll kill you. No one defies him, not even you." I said, I might not like the guy but we did have a mutual friendship, both being from the same initiation year.

"Zeke, you don't know what these people are like. Anyway I don't care what Max is going to say because he is not going to find out, right?" The leader looked at

me, I could only nod at him. We walked until we hit the outskirts of the compound.

"Here take her I have to find Four before I meet with Max." he said taking his jacket off and draping it over the girls figure.

"If anyone asks tell 'em she fell asleep in a hall and you were taking her to her parents. You only wanted to make sure she woke up before the choosing ceremony. Bring her to Lauren's, she'll know what to do. She's good at that shit." The leader and I made for our separate ways when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Eric once again.

"Don't let her leave your sight, I will bring you Erudite clothes when I'm done with Max." He said quickly and parted ways.

Luckily I didn't meet anyone on my way to Lauren's place. Once there I kicked on the door since my hands were occupied. I could hear the screaming from the girl inside, along with some talking coming down one of the halls. She whipped the door open and I ran in and closed the door behind me.

"Zeke, What the hell and who is…" I looked at her to get her to shut up and kept close to the door until the voices faded. Letting go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I looked at my best friend. She must haven't gotten much sleep lately, judging by the bags under her eyes, she must still be preparing for the initiates.

"Ok first I need your help, then I'll explain everything. Clear your table off, this girl ain't as light as she looks and grab the first aid kit, she's going to need you ability ." Without further question she did as I asked. I placed the girl on the table and move her head carefully to the side.

Lauren came back and gasped as she saw the cuts and bruises that littered the girls body. I could tell she had some hidden beneath her shirt, Lauren slowly lifted it to the bottom of her bra. Her face and neck were bad but what her shirt hid was much worse. I looked back up a Lauren and we both thought the same thing, someone had abused her. I thought back to earlier, to what Eric had said after Max left. 'She will only be in more danger.' I wondered if my youngest leader knew what would have had happened to the girl if I hadn't found her.

I didn't notice Lauren cleaning the girl's wound until she spoke.

"Ok, she might need a stitch or two, but other than that she'll live. So tell me why I have an abused Erudite child on my table in Dauntless." She said starting to stitch the girl's wound back closed. I kept quite looking for the right words to say.

"I was patrolling Erudite again tonight, looking for the factionless behind the attacks. I heard running down one of the alleys and went to check it out. Then she stumbled out of one. Knocked herself unconscious from the cement. I called for Max and Eric to come check it out. When they got there Eric said she would bleed out if she didn't get medical attention. Max ordered us to take her to Erudite's infirmary. When he was out of sight, Eric brought her here, told me not to say a thing about her being Erudite and bring her to you, said you would know what to do." I stopped in my monologue and looked to my friend. She looked at the girl and I could she what she saw,her dead sister, Emily.

I didn't know the words to say to tell her that the girl in front of her wasn't her Em. I saw the hurt once again return for years ago. I pulled her into a hug and felt her start to shake. I knew the pain she felt, losing a loved one, but because of our faction, we risk our lives everyday to help other factions. We stood there for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Go ahead and put her on the couch, we'll let her sleep a bit longer. do we know how old she is and if she's going to the choosing ceremony?" I shook my head. We didn't even know her name, I thought back to see if I could remember anything about her but nothing useful came to mind.

Out of nowhere there was a knocking on the door. Lauren and I both got up to answer it, as she opened the door I could see a mess of dark brown hair. I breathed a sigh of relief as Lauren let Four in. He was holding something blue in his hands and put it on the table.

"So I take it Eric sent you in to alter the surveillance video? That's why he need to find you before talking to Max." I asked looking at the man I chose for a brother. Ever since initiation year, the three of us have been closer than friends, making a small family which also included my younger brother Uriah. I saw him nod and relaxed a little bit.

"He also suspects that she was victim to abuse. Thought I should be here when she wakes up." He shook his head in distraught, I was one of the few people who knew Four was abused as a child. Unfortunately, so was Eric. I glanced over to Lauren's clock it read 6:30am.

"Well might as well get a few hours of sleep. You guys can get the bed I'll sleep in the chair, that way she won't be completely freaked when she wakes up." I could hear Lauren say but nothing really sunken in. I could feel my feet moving in a robotic fashion making my way to the bed. I remember back to after we finished training and we were members. We would sleep in someone apartment with them so they didn't feel completely alone. I closed my eyes and didn't wake up until I heard an ear-splitting scream.

**Jessica's POV**

I rolled over on something that seemed rougher than my bed. I opened my eyes and saw I was in an unfamiliar room. I sat up and looked, I saw a girl sleeping in a chair to the left of the couch. I quietly stood up and pad my way to the door at open it slightly. Making sure the girl remained sleeping, I open the door at snuck out. I wasn't even able to turn around or close the door before I felt a hand cover my mouth and was pushed back into the room. The hand didn't remove itself until we were in the room, once it was off my face I screamed. The girl in the chair woke up instantly and I heard a loud thump come for the other room.

Once again there was a hand across my mouth.

"Who the hell is screaming… Oh it's you. What time is it?" I say the boy from the other night come out of the room. The girl popped into view after the boy left.

"Ok listen to me. We are not going to hurt you, you were running last night and fell. Zeke, the boy who just left, he found you and brought you here. Are you going to scream again?" The girl looked at me, I couldn't tell if she was lying but I do remember running and hitting my head. I slowly nodded and felt the hand slowly move away from my mouth.

Once I was free from the stranger I move out of his reach. I wondered why they brought me here instead of Erudite's headquarters where the infirmary, of course the medics would know who I was and send me home with nothing to help me. Erudite doesn't believe in abuse so they would assume that I beat myself for attention, since they all know my father they wouldn't believe a word I said against him.

I looked between the pair of them, not wanting to trust either, the boy from the other night came walking out of the other room. His once dark hair looked darker and it clung to his face.

"Ok look blue chick… like it you not we did get you out of there, and we haven't harmed you, we only helped. Now if you want to leave you have to wait until the choosing ceremony, it's in an hour." The boy named Zeke said. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head. I moved my fingers to graze the wound and found it was sewn shut to prevent bleeding.

"You're going to have a scar but other than that it will be fine. Anyway I'm Lauren and this is Four and you kind of know Zeke. Were sorry for not letting you leave but no one knows you're here and it is important they don't." the girl Lauren said. I looked at her, she was smaller than the boy but taller than me. Her brown hair was ruffled but still pulled back to get it out of her face. I knew that if I wanted to leave here alive, I had to act nicely.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you and what do we call you?" Four asked the question this time, I was surprised that he could actually talk.

"Six...sixteen, I'm sixteen and my name is…" I wasn't sure if I could tell them my name or not. If they were going to do something to me than the would have done it while I slept. I looked to the floor.

"Jessica." I sighed. glancing up to Lauren. She looked at me like my mother use to.

"Well Jessica, how about you get a shower before you go that way people won't think you slept outside all night." Lauren told me and guided me toward the bathroom. After telling me where to find everything and showing me how to work the shower, she left without another word.

I examined myself in the mirror, the stitches give me a tough girl look and all the dirt on my face looks like I just got done wrestling with a pig. I shed my clothing to see how bad my torso looked in the light. I couldn't see any pale skin from the middle of my stomach to the bottom of my breasts. It was all a blackish blue hue and hurt when I grazed my hand over it. I sighed and stepped into the warm shower. It didn't take long to finish washing my self down. I turned to water off and grabbed a towel. Stepping out of the shower I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Jessica, it's Lauren, I have some clothes. They're not blue, but they will help you blend in with us for the moment. We also have a blue dress for the choosing ceremony." I cracked the door open a took the clothes from the now visible hand. I was left to dress in peace. After drying my hair I pulled it up in a messy bun without brushing it for two reasons, one I didn't want to use Laurens brush without her permission, and my hair is not very brush-able when wet. I stepped out of the bathroom and into the sitting room where all of them sat talking. I stood there with my old clothing and her towel not knowing what to do with either.

"Jessica, I hope you're hungry. Zeke kinda went overboard with breakfast. Here give me those, umm do you still want these?"She asks, I shook my head no before she handed the clothes to Four. He got up and left only to return moments later lacking the clothing and smelled like smoke. I looked to the table and found it filled with all kinds of food from cereal to waffles and everything in-between. I smiled a little when I saw the chocolate chip pancakes. Lauren handed me a plate and looked at my hair.

"What happened to your hair it's like a rat's nest, you could have used my brush I don't mind, here I'll get it and start on your hair while you eat." She said rushing out of the room. I tried to say don't worry about it but she was gone before I could open my mouth. I looked toward the boys wondering if I should indulge myself or not. In Erudite it is considered unhealthy for the mind and body to eat a lot. I ended up just taking a few pancakes before settling down to eat. Lauren came back moments later, hairbrush in hand. She made me sit on her stool at the table while she brushed my hair and I ate. Once she was done, I pulled it into my usual bun. I thanked Lauren and finished my breakfast. After I finished my plate was whisked away and put in the sink.

"Alright now the hard part. Jessica, I have to bandage your stomach, we were going to last night but didn't want to hurt you to bad." Lauren said, I could tell it really needed to be braced by the way it looked when I was in the bathroom. I nodded my head and looked to the boys wondering if she was going to do it in front of them. I didn't care if another girl saw but having guys around while my stomach was exposed was awkward for me. Lauren seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Unfortunately at least one of them have to be here to help, I'm sorry."I could tell by the sound of her voice that she truly was sorry. I sighed and nodded. I saw Lauren motion Zeke out of the room. My back was stiff as a board and my hands trembling when Four came over to me.

"It's ok just breath, you're going to have to lift up your shirt." I could hear Four from behind me whisper into my ear. My hands were trembling as I reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up to the top of the wound. I closed my eyes tightly wishing I was somewhere else. I felt a gentle hand slowly putting on some kind of paste like substance. All the while Four was standing behind my trying to get me to not hyperventilate. I felt the hand being replaced by cloth and

it started to wrap around my body.

"There that's done and just in time too. Hey Zeke you think you can get her to the train in twenty minutes." Lauren said to the boy exiting the other room. I looked over to him and he was smiling, somehow I didn't like where this was going.


End file.
